


Long furby x reader (male version)

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: Anal Sex, Furby, Gay, Gay Sex, Long furby is male in this but we all know they are a non binary icon, M/M, Male long furby, long furby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Long furby takes you home from a bar...
Relationships: Long Furby x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Long furby x reader (male version)

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a female version.
> 
> Both versions are gay because we do not support heterosexuality in this household. I’m sorry but it’s against my religion.
> 
> I made this after I saw strange æons video on furby fanfics so I would be absolutely honoured if she read this.

You’re drunk, very. You’re at a bar with friends. The music is loud and you’re surrounded by strangers. You don’t give a shit (You are very drunk). You feel the urge to pee and stumble into the men’s bathroom. You immediately forget why you went there. “Well hello there y/n” a seductive male voice said. He wraps his arms... oh wait those aren’t arms... they were LONG FURBY?!?!?! You turn around in shock to see the most attractive man you’ve ever seen. Well, he was a long Furby. He inexplicably had abs and a humongous penis. You feel your dick harden. “Let me take you home baby boy” he whispers in your ear. You immediately oblige. 

He drives you to her house (a/n don’t question how he drives with no arms okay). He pulls you inside and makes out with you roughly against a wall. You grind against him, you want more. “Y/n, we can’t. You’re too drunk to consent” He says sternly.  
You whine in need. But some deep part of you understands and you let him tuck you into his bed. He wraps her long furry body around you. You are no longer aroused, just comforted.

You wake up to the smell of pancakes drifting through long Furby's apartment. You stumble into the kitchen with a killer hangover. You flop onto one of the stools and groan. “Want some water y/n?” Long Furby asks sweetly. You accept it. It doesn’t do much (a/n is that inaccurate? I’m not old enough to drink alcohol yet). It is then you notice that long Furby is cooking pancakes wearing lingerie. Obviously, you are turned on and go up to him and grind on him (a/n is that what people do? I DONT KNOW IM A VIRGIN...sadly) “hey there y/n, is someone horny?” Long Furby chuckles. 

He pulls you into his bedroom (after turning the stove off because even though he likes arson he also doesn’t want to die (well that’s assuming long furbies can even die). He pushes you down onto the bed and sucking violently at your neck. “Ah!” You moan loudly. Long Furby is a gay sex god. He strips you of your clothes and spreads your legs. “Look at that damn fine asshole,” he says before covering his fingers in lube and pushing them in

Your dick is leaking precum and long Furby is loving it. He is pumping three fingers into your ass. Then he pulls out his secret weapon... A TEN INCH COCK. He pushes into your stretched and lubed asshole. You cry (in pleasure) loudly as he ponds your prostate. Oh lord, you’re not gonna be able to walk for days after this. He grunts as he pounds into you. You moan LOUDLY as your orgasm rips through you, cum flying everywhere. You will NEVER have a better sexual experience than this one. Long Furby moans as he orgasms as well, filling you with his beautiful semen. You collapse on top of each other, completely exhausted.

“That *pant* was the *pant* best thing *pant* ever” You admit. Long Furby smiles and asks  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”   
You say yes.  
The End


End file.
